Bree Davenport
) |resides = Davenport Tower Penthouse (Centium City) Mission Creek, CA (Formerly) |occupation = Elite Force Member Mentor at the Davenport Bionic Academy (Formerly) Bionic Superhero (First Generation) |eye color = Brown |hair color = Brown |family = Douglas Davenport (biological father/creator) Donald Davenport (adoptive father/uncle) Tasha Davenport (adoptive mother/aunt) Chase Davenport (younger brother) Adam Davenport (older brother) Daniel Davenport (younger brother) Leo Dooley (adoptive step-brother/cousin) Marcus Davenport (android younger brother; deceased) Naomi Davenport (adoptive half-sister/cousin) Rose (step-grandmother) |first episode = The Rise of Five |school = Mission Creek High School (Formerly) |affiliations = Davenport Industries U.S. Government Davenport Bionic Academy The Elite Force |friends = Skylar Storm (Best Friend) Oliver Kaz Bob|enemies = The Incapacitator Roman & Riker Mrs. Ramsey Rodissius Scarlett Reese |last episode = The Attack |actor = Kelli Berglund|relationships = Bob (one sided crush on his side) Oliver (Former Crush)|status = Alive|fate= Gains superpowers from the Arcturion (The Rock) Attacks Rodissius and goes to war with the Shapeshifter Family (The Attack)}}Bree Davenport is the world's first superpowered bionic human (or a Bionic-Superhero Hybrid) and is a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. She is the second-oldest of her siblings. Her main ability is super speed. She joined forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar Storm (along with her younger brother, Chase) to track down all villains, and help protect the world. She gained superpowers when she made indirect contact with the Arcturion. She is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Biography Background Bree is a bionic superhuman who was genetically engineered by Douglas Davenport, but raised by Donald Davenport, Douglas' older brother. In Season 1 of Lab Rats, her new stepbrother Leo took her, along with Adam and Chase, out of the lab in which they lived and showed them the real world. In Season 2, Bree got older and more used to the outside world. She learned about her origins in "Bionic Showdown", and that Douglas was her real creator who wanted to use her and her siblings as bionic soldiers. In Season 3, Bree becomes moodier, and destroys her bionic chip, because she wanted freedom, and thought that being bionic was stopping her from the normal teenage life that she wanted. However upon seeing she was a vital member of the team, she admitted her mistake and rejoined the team after Leo got Douglas to help make her a new chip. Along with Adam and Chase, she had to face Victor Krane, an evil bionic mastermind who was Douglas' evil partner. Her secret was revealed to the world by Krane's lead soldier, a bionic girl known as S-1. At the end of the season, Bree and her brothers get relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy to train Krane's bionic soldiers. In Season 4, Adam, Bree and Chase keep training the students, but come across Giselle (Douglas' evil ex-girlfriend), a resurrected Marcus, and her army of androids. Bree also faced against Dr. Gao, a bionic mad scientist who sought to wipe out all life on Earth. In late Season 4 of Lab Rats, she, along with the rest of her siblings, met a fourth sibling for the first time named Daniel Davenport. After the students got the bionic upgrade, there was no need to train them anymore, therefore Bree and Chase agreed to join the Elite Force. Season 1 In The Rise of Five, Bree, along with her brother Chase, moved into the Davenport Tower Penthouse. Once arrived, she learned that Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz were joining their new team. In The Rock, Bree got superpowers via the Arcturion, thus making her a bionic superhero hybrid. Personality She is the oldest member of the Elite Force, as well as the second oldest of four bionic siblings and the only girl, not including Naomi Davenport, Tasha's daughter. She is also somewhat irresponsible and has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts in situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family and friends. She's sassy, opinionated, and very sarcastic at times, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. She has matured quite a bit and become more responsible since she took on the role of being a mentor at the bionic academy and often still acts somewhat like a mentor to the younger members of the Elite Force along with her brother Chase. Part of her angst is the fact that she is the only girl, but that changed when Skylar came along. Although she complains about them a lot, she loves her brothers. Family Chase Davenport (Bionic Younger Brother) Main Article: Brase Chase is Bree's younger brother. Like most siblings do, they tend to tease/bicker each other. They'll insult each other and argue, but in the end, they're always there for each other. Their friendship is strong. These two will fight at times, but their fights never affect their connection with each other. In "Bionic Showdown", Bree fought Marcus in attempt to save Chase. In "Bionic Action Hero" Bree cries a little when she thinks Chase is dead, and blames herself for it since she was the one who gave Troy Chase's chip schematics. They care about each other a lot, and have a close relationship. At the end of the series, they both decide to stay with Davenport's new team, and they both join the Elite Force. Donald Davenport (Uncle/Adoptive Father) Main Article: Bronald Donald is Bree's uncle and adoptive father. She continues to call him her dad, even after she discovers he has been lying to her and her brothers. She sometimes ignores his warnings and goes against it, leading her to fall into trouble. Bree isn't as close with him as the boys are, but he will be a fatherly figure towards her at most, even though she finds it embarassing. When Davenport realizes how little time he spent with her, he made it up to her with his "Concert in a Can". Relationships Oliver (Close Friend) Main Article: Broliver Oliver was Bree's love interest in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They had a crush on each other, and she called him cute. She lost interest in him when she realized that Oliver reminds her of her own brother, Chase. Oliver seems to have lost interest in her as well, and is focused once again on Skylar. They are currently on friendly terms with one another. Skylar Storm (Best Friends and Roommates) Main Article: Brylar Bree and Skylar are best friends. The girls share a room in the Penthouse, and enjoy each other's presence. In Holding Out for a Hero, she told Skylar that she was like a sister. In Need for Speed Bree admitted that she was a little jealous of Skylar having super speed because that was her thing. In response Skylar informs Bree that she is more than just her bionics and they hug. In The Rock, Bree comes in contact with the Arcturion and Skylar saves her by giving some of her own powers to Bree. Kaz (Close Friend) Main Article: Braz In The Rise of Five, Bree went to look for Kaz and he asked her to stay. In Power Play, they have to take care of a pig together and then later on, work together to escape and defeat Mrs. Ramsey and her pig, as they rob the apartment. They seem to be opposites in some ways, as Kaz likes to goof around and is somewhat irresponsible, but Bree is more responsible and serious, although not quite to the extent of her brother Chase. Kaz seems to annoy her sometimes, as shown in Follow the Leader when she is frustrated with Kaz for playing music and screaming "Elite Force!" when they go on the mission, and when he decided to pet sit the pig against her will in Power Play. But Bree still considers him a friend and they get along. Out of Show Relationships Adam Davenport (Bionic Older Brother) Adam is Bree's older brother. They tease one another once in a while, but rarely fight or argue. They care about each other a lot, and their relationship is very strong. They're very close to each other and will always be there for each other, no matter what. Adam is softest to Bree the most. In "Bionic Showdown", Marcus made Adam fall to the ground twice and get knocked out for a while, causing Bree to run to him in concern. In Bionic Action Hero, Adam was reluctant to hurt Bree, and was the last to turn his power on. When Bree told him to destroy her and Troy, Adam told her "I can't." They care about each other a lot, and have a close relationship. Leo Dooley (Younger Cousin/Brother By Adoption) Leo is Bree's younger cousin/brother by her adoption. They insult each other from time to time, and tend to tease each other. Bree puts herself in a position as Leo's older sister, and makes him pay the consequences to his mistakes, as shown in "Spy Fly" She claims that she wants him to follow his responsibilities as she does with herself. They're always there for each other and care deeply about each other. Powers and Abilities Current Powers and Bionic Abilities After receiving a new chip in the ''Lab Rats series finale, "The Vanishing", Bree was given a bionic upgrade. Later on, in "The Rock," Bree made indirect contact with the Arcturion, which gave her superpowers in addition to her bionics. Her new limits have not been explored yet.'' Bionic Abilities * Super Speed: Super Speed is Bree's main bionic ability. She runs super fast and when doing so, she can't be seen by others. Before her upgrade, she could run over 200 - 400 miles per hour. According to Leo, she could run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. However that was a speculation since she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour, so that is how fast she believed she could run. Thanks to Donald and Douglas's upgrade, she can run faster than she used to and stated she could search all of Centium City in less than 30 seconds. She was also able to run 20 miles in about a second in Need for Speed, thus moving at 72,000 miles per hour (Mach 93.84). ** Mental Navigation System: Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. ** Speed Fighting: Her speed hits give her inhuman force that compensates for her lack of bionic strength. She did this in battle against S-1 and Giselle. One example of this is Bree's Bionic Kick which is very effective during battle. ** Speed Talking: She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. ** Speed Typing: Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. ** Speed Drawing/Painting: Bree can draw or paint with her super speed. ** Vacuum Generation: Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. Chase told her to create a vacuum to slow the collider down. *** Speed Whirl: Bree can super speed around enemies to catch them off guard. As shown when she super sped around Gamma Girl in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. *** Sonic Cyclone: When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. * Turbo Leap: When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She can achieve this by gaining momentum with her super speed. She's also able to jump onto ceilings and adhere to them without any support. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force, although she mentioned that she has it in Home Sweet Home, where she names it as Turbo Leap. ** Wall Sticking: She can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. Bree has yet to use this ability during Lab Rats: Elite Force. * Vocal Manipulation: It was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. Bree has used this ability to mimic Kaz in The Intruder. * Invisibility: Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. She used her invisibility to turn invisible when she snuck into Troy West's dressing room and figured out his and Giselle's evil plans. However, beings who are extremely perceptive can detect her, such as Skylar with her super hearing (and that she had this ability herself). * Super Durability: Like her brothers, Bree can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her, and she can take a hit from Skylar's super strength. **'Extreme Climate Resistance: '''Bree, like her brothers, is genetically engineered to withstand extreme climates. When she went to the arctic, she only needed her mission suit. However, her resistance does not extend to the climates of Caldera, as she still needs an atmospheric regulator patch to survive there. *'Bionic Fusion Attack': Bree's Bionics can be linked to Chase's and Adam's through Chase's Override app, allowing them to create one large fusion attack. Bree must be overridden by Chase, along with Adam, and then the three must stand in a perfect triangle with their arms linked. Then the energy will be charged up, and once it is ready it gets blasted from Chase's side. However, it will cause them to pass out as it is very draining and is only used as a last resort. It is likely that anyone who overrides Bree can use this ability with her. Bree has yet to use this ability during ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Though technically not an actual ability, Bree (and also Adam and Chase if they choose to do so) can use two abilities simultaneously. However, it is dangerous to try as it puts too much stress on their nervous systems, which can kill them. Bree however, has used her Invisiblity and Super Speed at the same time without any negative effects on her body. Super Powers * 'Thermal Touch:' After indirectly touching the Arcturion through Skylar, Bree gained superpowers. Her first ability was Thermal Touch, a sub ability of Pyrokinesis. Much like the bionic soldier "Thermo Hands" from Lab Rats, Bree can burn anything with her touch. * 'Proton Ring Generation:' Bree has the ability to create laser energy rings (although they look more like discs) that work similar to boomerangs by moving around in a full circle, hitting opponent, and then returning to Bree's hand. She gained it after touching the Arcturion. They are very powerful as they were shown to knock Scarlett into the sky. * [[Thermo Nuclear Body Blast|'Thermo Nuclear Body Blast']]':' Bree's body begins to glow bright green and then forces out a blast of green energy out from her arms. It looks very similar to her brother Adam's bionic Blast Wave ability. It is likely the most powerful out of all her abilities, bionic or super. She first used it in Home Sweet Home to knock out Scarlett. * 'Electrokinesis:' This power first manifested in the form of light beams shining from Bree's palms, similar to flashlights. However, when she combines the beams of light, they form a giant ball of electricity, which she can then blast at an opponent, shown when she used it to incapacitate Rodissius. Temporary Bionic Abilities *'Super Intelligence:' In the ''Lab Rats episode Chip Switch, Bree switched her bionic chip with her siblings for a day which gave her Super Intelligence, one of Chase's abilities. *'Super Strength:' This ability is from Adam Davenport. Bree had this ability for one day when switching abilities with him. *'Commando App:' In the Lab Rats episode Spike Vs. Spikette, Chase's Commando App, Spike, refused to fight Spikette, so Douglas gave Bree a temporary Commando App he called "Spikerella". **'Super Strength': The Commando App gives the user Super Strength, so Spikerella is strong enough to throw Chase across the room. Non-Bionic/Super Abilities * Martial Arts: Like her brothers, she knows martial arts, due to being trained by Donald. She was able to casually flip Chase over, and he is a trained and capable fighter. * Bravery: Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others, when Chase was trying to hold on to the railing, she fought Marcus and to save Chase. * Great Aiming: '''Bree has exceptionally good aim. * '''Girl Tears: '''Bree uses this ability to make Donald not punish her. Bree says this is stronger than any bionic ability. (Note: this ability hasn't been shown to actually work) * '''Interrogation Resistance Training: '''It is mentioned that Bree and her siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. Glitches * '''Uncontrollable Navigation: When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. * Scrambled Navigation: Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. * Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation: When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. When she loses her temper, it will manifest involuntarily and become inhumanly deep. * Glitching Eyes: It is revealed that she wasn't used to the flash on the camera, making her eyes turn into a shiny shade of black. * Overuse: It's revealed that if Bree keeps running at top speed for too long, her heart rate will eventually get too high, and kill her. * New Chip Fix 1 - Flying Upward: When Davenport fixed Bree's chip first, her super speed made her fly upward and on the ceiling. * New Chip Fix 2 - Running Backwards: When Davenport attempted to fix her chip a second time, her super speed made her run backwards. * Uncontrollable Super Powers: When Bree first discovers that she has super powers, she does not have control of them, as she burns Skylar and a tablet on accident, and formed a proton ring just by holding out her hand. Trivia *She is the world's second bionic superhuman and as of The Rock, she is the first bionic-superhero hybrid. *Bree destroyed her chip in the Lab Rats episode, Three Minus Bree, because she wanted more freedom. *Prior to Bree's upgrade in The Vanishing and prior to Skylar losing her powers to The Annihilator, Skylar was faster than Bree. *She thinks Oliver reminds her of Chase. *She has two of Skylar's powers: super speed and invisibility. *Prior to Skylar joining in Lab Rats: Elite Force, Bree was the only girl on the team. *Bree was the only girl of all of her siblings (including Leo and Daniel) until Naomi was born. *Bree's new mission suit resembles her previous one, but with a different color scheme. *She thinks that Roman and Riker are cute. (The Rise of Five) *She says the first line of the show. (The Rise of Five) *She's the oldest member of The Elite Force. *Skylar is allowed to beat her up on holidays as of Holding Out for a Hero. *According to herself, she can search Centium City within 30 seconds. *Ever since Lab Rats, she always wished she had a sister. She finally gets her wish in two different ways: she now considers Skylar to be her sister and Naomi is soon to be born. *She was given a wedgie by Skylar. (Holding Out for a Hero) *It's hinted many times throughout Power Play that she doesn't like pigs. *Coming Through in the Clutch is the first episode in the Elite Force Universe to show Bree with short hair. *She is ranked number three on AJ's "Elite Force Breakdown" list. *It was unknown how the Arcturion has affected her bionics, whether it weakened them, made them more powerful, took them away, or just did nothing at all. She stated that she could still use them in Home Sweet Home, and she was shown to use them just fine in Sheep-Shifting, so that means the Arcturion did nothing to them. *In Sheep-Shifting, it is revealed that Bree is 17 years old. **However, her actual age is undecided due to timeline problems: ***In 2015, Bree would have been 17 at that point in time. ****However, the corrected timeline states that she turns 19 during 2017, meaning that some time had passed during The Attack despite the events afterwards being unknown at this point due to the series being cancelled. Gallery Userbox Code: Bree Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bionic Category:Heroes Category:2016 Category:Females Category:The Elite Force Category:Major Characters Category:Lab Rats Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Created by Douglas Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Superpowered Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1